


Someday 《Super sons／Jondami》

by night92



Category: Super Sons (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:47:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23377126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/night92/pseuds/night92
Summary: 小男孩蠢蠢(咳 純純的愛。
Relationships: Jonathan Kent/Damian Wayne
Kudos: 10





	Someday 《Super sons／Jondami》

**Author's Note:**

> ★ Jondami，小男孩的蠢蠢純純戀愛。(咳
> 
> ★ 短小，就想寫點甜甜的東西。
> 
> ★ 積文整理上傳留點紀錄。

Jonathan覺得自己麻煩大了。他撅著嘴，心不在焉地按著遊戲手把。

又到了討人喜愛的週末。Jonathan一早就打聽好了，爸爸有場重要的正聯會議，媽媽得去兩個城鎮外採訪某位關鍵人物，也就是說，這又是一個只有他在家但能邀請Damian來留宿，叫點中餐外送，他們可以一起通宵打電動打到早上的快樂週末。Jonathan曾經為此充滿期待。

但他現在正無助地坐在照明完全關閉的客廳，桌面散亂著吃光的炒麵和春捲空盒，螢幕邊放著兩杯喝了半杯的橙汁，空氣中滿是一股食物殘留下的氣息。Jonathan無意識地按著手把，遊戲人物在螢幕上散發刺眼的光芒跳躍追逐。Damian就坐在他身邊，全神貫注地操控他的角色。

這原本應該是個最快樂的週末假期。

Jonathan在心底嘆了口氣，並且第三百二十八次把視線悄悄地往羅賓身上飄去。他覺得自己簡直瘋了。

災難的源頭得拉回星期三的足球比賽。

那是一場很好的比賽，公平、公正，每個隊友和對手都竭盡全力，噢，自己除外，超級力量可不能隨意使用。總之，那是一場好比賽。

比賽結束後，所有人一起在球場邊緣稍作休息，吹著涼風，灌灌水瓶等著下課鈴聲響起。Jonathan扭頭往看臺上望了一眼，用超級視線穿過看臺盯著通往球場方向的道路，想著不知道什麼時候Damian的身影會出現在那裡。

災難於無知無覺的時刻降臨。

「...怎麼樣，Kent？」突然有人叫住他。

「啊？」剛從神遊天外被拽回來，Jon只來得及回出一個疑問音節。

「快問快答，Kent，第一個問題，」非常熱衷於挑釁的女孩對他露出不懷好意的笑容，四周的學生們興奮地拍手起鬨，「喜歡的髮色，金、棕、紅、黑？」

「呃、什麼，黑...？」Jon完全沒搞清楚目前的狀況，他反射性回答。

「嘖，」Georgia撇嘴，神態藏了點惱怒，「喜歡的眼睛顏色，藍、綠、棕、黑？」

「呃，綠吧，我猜？」再給他一點時間，他就快搞清楚了，再一...

「再來，」棕髮女孩沒打算讓他得到喘息，「喜歡的身高，高，還是矮？」

「什麼身高，矮...吧？」誰的身高？

「最後一題，」Georgia看起來似乎已經飛速釋懷了，現在她的臉上只剩下滿滿的狡詐，「喜歡的個性，溫柔體貼？自信獨立？」

「......自信獨立。」好的他放棄。Jon有氣無力的作答完畢，四周響起瘋狂熱烈的掌聲。「有人願意告訴我剛剛發生什麼事嗎？」

Georgia一伸手拍上他的肩膀，用的力氣還不小，發出好大一聲拍響，不過Jonathan沒什麼感覺。「你的理想型啊，Kent，你喜歡的人的類型，」她收回手，對著毫無反應的Jon一聲哼笑，「一個黑髮綠眼，身高比你矮，個性自信獨立的女孩，如何？有沒有印象？」

Jonathan如遭雷擊。

從那之後的身邊所有人的對話聲都仿佛被一層薄膜隔絕在他的耳外，只留下一句話在腦內反覆播送。“黑髮綠眼，比你矮些，自信又獨立”。

有沒有印象？

沒有！Jonathan在腦子裡大喊。......才怪。然後在心底補上一句。

「你的警覺實在低得令人驚嘆，Kent。」一雙正在腦子裡飛轉的綠色眼睛突然出現，「我要是是來毀滅你的敵人就會選擇放棄，實在毫無挑戰性可言。」

「Damian？」Jon迷迷糊糊的仰頭，Damian站在他身後的臺階居高臨下地看著他，「午餐時間到了？」他回過神四處張望。不止下課鈴響，根本連人都在不知何時全走光了。

「令人驚嘆。」

Damian重複他的評語，乾淨利落的轉身離開，留下Jon孤伶伶的從球場邊爬起，懊惱地朝他的背影跑去。

瞧，這就是羅賓，這就是Damian Wayne，他答案的綜合體。

尖銳刻薄，任性恣意，不可一世。總是扔下點什麼，就獨自一人走遠，留下Jonathan緊握著他拋下的東西，不斷向前追去，明明擁有超級速度的是自己，卻時常懷疑是否永遠都追不上他。

Jonathan不清楚明確的喜愛是什麼，他喜歡的東西太多了，爸爸媽媽、每個朋友、小氪、炒麵，整個世界。就是這麼多。

他嘗試過幻想那一個人的形象，那個對他非常重要的人，獨立在整個世界之外，應該要有的模樣，但卻從來沒有成功過，進度永遠停留在恍如光線扭曲的模糊人影。他沒有意識過那個映像會在有一天成為Damian。

但人生就是如此，塞滿驚喜，不管你要不要。

現在坐在電視前的已經是接受良好的Jonathan了，這個過程總共花了他整整三天，加上無數來自父母的關心，和總是插進鼻孔的蘋果派。

他第三百二十九次把視線往Damian身上飄去。

遊戲的七彩光芒透出螢幕投射在他的臉上，將他整個人映照得仿佛在黑暗中發光，Jonathan第一次不用超級視線卻把一個人看得如此仔細。

Damian很好看，蝙蝠家的每一個人都維持了優良傳統，這是公認的事實，但Damian比起英俊更是混合了一股東方式的柔和，這可能要歸功於Damian的媽媽，Jonathan有幸見過的、狠辣卻也明艷的女刺客，就如同她也將深邃無雙的綠眼睛印象遺留給他那般。

Damian的綠眼，Jonathan不知道該怎麼形容，它清透、晶瑩，藏著羅賓獨有的凌厲傲慢以及極難窺見的溫柔，讓它勝過每一雙他看過的眼睛。溫柔，所有見過Damian的人都不會用上這個詞彙，但Jonathan見過，隱匿在層層冷硬防備包裹之下。他覺得Damian像個菱鏡，想看見什麼樣的顏色取決於什麼樣的角度，Jonathan選了獨一無二的角度，所以他看見了最瑰麗的色彩。

他突然想起幾天前極度煩惱之下，曾經小心翼翼地問過爸爸類似的問題。他問，要怎麼樣才能知道誰是自己最特別的一個人呢？當時爸爸笑了，伸手拍了拍他的頭頂回答：你總會知道的，當看著那個人的眼睛時，你就會知道了。

「你已經連續盯著我看了三百二十七次，」Damian在一個角色揮動彎弓的勝利姿勢中扔下手把，他轉頭對上Jon來不及移開的視線冷靜地批判，「你最好有足夠優秀的理由解釋你的行為，拖著一個動不動自殺的遊戲角色嚴重危及我的連勝記錄。」

是三百二十九次，其實。Jonathan默默在心底頂了一句。

「什麼事都沒有。」Jon回答，他伸手拉來身旁的果汁藉以轉移視線，Damian的眼睛正盯著他看，而他暫時沒有勇氣看回去。

Jonathan仰頭把剩餘的果汁一股腦灌進乾渴的喉嚨裡，冰涼的液體讓他稍微得到緩解。

「你不敢看我。」Damian突然地說道。

Jonathan差點沒把果汁嗆出來。「怎麼可能，」他心虛的回應，視線依然在他的臉孔附近游移，「你看錯了。」

「我從不出錯。」

Jonathan只來得及聽見一句羅賓式的經典發言，突然暴起的身影就將他瞬間掀了出去，砸進沙發柔軟的椅墊裡，Damian壓在他身上從上方俯視，窗外大都會猶如白晝的光源照射進來，讓他的影子極具壓迫地籠罩著他。

「你到底有什麼問題，Jon，」Damian掐住Jon還想掙扎的臉頰，逼近他的正前方，「看著我。」

Jonathan放棄了，投降地看向Damian，他的眼裡充斥著威逼、惱怒跟懷疑，夜晚霓虹光源下亮得不可思議，他感覺一陣窒息。Damian綠色的眼睛仿佛像是專門對付氪星人的綠色水晶，讓他光是注視就手腳發麻，掌心刺痛；氪石專門克制氪星人，而Damian的綠眼睛卻只針對Jonathan，他能感覺到其中暗藏的危險，卻忍不住想靠近。

爸爸告訴他，當看見那個人的眼睛，他就會知道了。

Jonathan覺得自己知道了。所以他撐起上身，輕輕吻了還想朝他逼問些什麼的Damian。那是一個懵懂而生澀，一觸即離的親吻，卻足以癱瘓羅賓從不休息的大腦。

「你......！」Damian揪住Jon的衣領，他的表情猙獰，呼吸急促。Jon這時才像是清醒過來，意識到自己剛才幹了些什麼。

「我......」Jon掙扎著想補救一下。老天，他做了什麼，他竟然親了Damian！他要死了嗎？

Damian沒說話，他像是在考慮該如何處置冒犯他的氪星混血的一千零八種方法般，眼神銳利地審視著Jonathan，沈默在兩人之間持續。Damian手腕間的通訊在此時即時響起，Jonathan從未覺得那個顯示著“TITAN”的紅光如此順眼。

「這事還沒完，」Damian惡狠狠地說著，放手把Jon扔在沙發上轉身迅速地換上羅賓的裝備，他戴上綠色的面具，將綠眼掩蓋在白色的薄膜之下。「等我回來你最好已經想好一個解釋。」

Jon攤在沙發上感受著劫後餘生的慶幸，他看著Damian披上斗篷整裝準備離去的身影，卻莫名地感到一股失落。他有些沮喪，弄不清是因為再次被羅賓拋下，還是因為那個尚未得到回應的吻。

Jonathan無精打采的抬起頭，準備目送Damian的離去，卻在視線落上陽臺的瞬間，捕捉到只仰賴霓虹光源的黑暗中，Damian紅透的耳根。Jon愣了一下，仔細用上他的超級聽力，羅賓和他冷靜表情完全不符的急速心跳，一下下地敲在他的耳膜。

Jonathan突然覺得自己發現了什麼。

他一掃前幾秒的沮喪，衝上前攀住欄杆對著羅賓盪離的背影大喊，「嘿，D，你們需不需要一些後備計劃？超級小子的援助之類的？」

他在Damian飛盪間“不准跟來！”的吼叫聲中，踏上欄杆飛躍出去。急速飛掠過的大都會夜景中，Jonathan看著眼前在建築間穿梭的身影，卻也不再覺得遙遠。他有超級速度啊，是絕對不可能追不上Damian的。

總有一天。

FIN


End file.
